


Rule 27

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny took a deep breath and stepped into the Gunny’s living room, inching closer to the second dead body slumped on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 27

The blood continued to drip from the ceiling and onto the hardwood floors of the deceased Marine’s apartment. Jenny took a deep breath and stepped into the Gunny’s living room, inching closer to the second dead body slumped on the couch.

“Gibbs? We’ve got another body in here.”

She heard a rustle from the bushes outside, and then a gunshot. Her hands flew to the gun at her side. “Gibbs?”

“I’m right here.”

She dropped her arms to her sides. “What the hell happened?”

“Rule 27.”

“Is that the one about people following you?”

“Ah, you finally got one right.”


End file.
